Hey Jealousy
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: PWP. Merle/OC. AU. Pre-ZA. One shot. Complete.


**Please excuse any mistakes. I gave it a quick read through but it's almost five in the morning and I wanted to post this before bed.**

**Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!**

Hey Jealousy

Carmen went out to the bar with the only thought of finding her way to the bottom of a bottle. It had been one hell of a day that she would be happy to soon forget. The owner, Mark, welcomed her with a beer as she sat at the bar and she gratefully took it.

"One of those days?"

She scoffed, picking at the label on the bottle, "One of those years."

He set a shot glass in front of her and filled it with whiskey, "That one's on me."

She tossed the shot back and turned on her stool to see who was around tonight. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him as soon as she came in or heard his mouth. Grabbing her beer, she made her way over to the pool table and without having to mutter a word the blonde skank scurried away knowing better than to challenge Carmen when it came to Merle. He continued to sip on his drink as he waited for his turn, unfazed by the loss of a cheap trick.

"Carmen," the man he was playing against greeted her.

"Hey, Billy."

"Let me finish this game and then can I buy you a drink?"

She thought about it for a minute for the pure fact that a pissed off, possessive Merle would be more fun to fuck but she didn't get the chance to respond. Merle glared at the man and slapped Carmen on the ass so hard that it pitched her forward as he moved to take his shot, ending the game. "Pay up you little shit and run along."

Billy slapped a few bills on the table and winked at Carmen. She could feel the growl vibrating through Merle's chest before a sound was heard. "Relax, rebel, rack 'em. Let's play."

"What're we playing for?" He questioned, keeping his eyes trained on Billy until the man was clear on the other side of the bar.

She chalked her cue and waited for him to finish rearranging the balls. "Loser goes down first."

"Sweetheart, you're going to go down so fast and so hard, you'll be looking up to catch a meal."

She smirked and shook her head as he broke. "Always know how to warm my heart and make a girl go weak in the knees." She leaned over the table to line up her shot, putting her cleavage on full display. "Two can play that game."

One game had turned into two and then three and by the fourth she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her anymore. All she could hear was Merle's laughter washing over her in waves that she wanted to drown in.

"Closing time, guys." Mark tried to hold back his laughter at the matching scowl on their faces as he gathered up a few of the empty glasses. "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

Carmen was too busy glaring at Mark when she got hit in the chest with Merle's leather jacket and she jumped in surprise. She held it for a minute, her eyes darkening at the thought of what this meant. "Taking me home, Dixon?"

"Going to freeze your tits off walking this time of night."

She rolled her eyes and slid into the jacket that weighed heavily on her shoulders, giving her more a sense of comfort than she thought was possible. "Didn't plan on drinking to destroy tonight."

He snorted in response and tossed a few folded up bills on the table to cover their tab for the night. The walk back to his trailer wasn't long and though she wasn't so trashed that couldn't walk on her own she held onto his arm to keep him close.

The heavy leather jacket draped over her shoulders surrounded her with his scent. A minute frown pulled at the corner of her lips when they walked up the front steps knowing she would have to take it off. The thought only last a second as she was pushed up against the wall, the door slamming shut behind them. His lips found hers with such force she was sure they would be bruised. He started to pull her towards him, reaching his large hands beneath the heavy leather to remove it but she stopped him. "I wanna keep it on."

Not understanding what she was talking about he moved to take it off again. "Daryl ain't here. Got the place to ourselves." He blindly tossed it in the direction of the couch as his lips connected with the side of her neck, nipping and sucking. Her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle until a low growl sounded causing him to chuckle against her neck. "Problem, sweetheart?"

Meeting his eyes, she roughly tugged on the belt, slamming his hips into her in the process. She wrapped an arm around his neck, taunting him with the closeness of their lips. "Just trying to see if you still got enough to keep me satisfied and so far, I ain't seeing it."

He roughly cupped her through her jeans and she fought the urge to not rock into his hand. He could feel her holding back though and a lecherous grin spread across his face. "Sayin' you want me to stop?"

He watched her swallow, trying to form a complete thought. "Have I ever told you to stop?"

He moved his hand away from her heat, sliding it up her stomach, taking her shirt with it the higher he went until he pulled it over her head. Keeping the shirt in his hand, he ran his palms along her back, down to her ass, cupping and pulling her into him. Their bodies slammed together and his lips consumed hers. She almost lost herself in the kisses but knew if she did she would lose the game and this time she didn't want to.

Moving her hand lower she reaches into his pants, harshly grabbing him to take control. He bit the side of her neck in response and she removed her hand, sinking to her knees in front of him. With steadier hands she undid his belt and the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly. She glanced up at him through her lashes and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. The sight was one he couldn't get enough of and he wound a thick hand in her hair, guiding her toward his erect cock.

Teasing him, she only took the tip, holding her hand on his wrist. She swirled her tongue but refused to move her mouth further than the initial inch, doing all she could to drive him insane. Attempting to thrust into her, he looked down at her head to see her still staring up at him, a smirk growing on her face. He tightened his grip in her hair and snaps her head back as he bent to her level with a snarl set on his lips.

"What's the matter, rebel?" She taunted him, her hair still wrapped in his hand exposing her neck.

"Thinkin' you missed your shot. Said something about loser goin' down first."

"Mhmm," she didn't recoil under his heated glare. "Then why'd you stop me?"

"Bein' a fucking tease." He grounded out as a wicked thought crossed his mind, knowing exactly how to get her riled up. "If I wanted that I would have brought Blondie home."

Her eyes flashed in jealousy before taking him deep in her throat. The thoughts of his fingers touching the lightly tanned skin of the blonde made her pump her head as swiftly as she could. Imagining some other woman in her place made the feel of possession shock her system like a lightning bolt. Hearing the moan escape his mouth as his head lulled back, her eyes closed over the deep emerald they had turned in her jealous rage. She wrapped her hands around the back of her thighs, pulling him forward and forcing him deeper down her throat than she thought was possible. She relaxed her throat and took all of him until she felt him getting close. She had no problem swallowing all that he had to give her and his hand tightened painfully in her hair as cum rolled down the back of her throat.

"Such a good girl." He pulled her to her feet and latched back onto her neck, his scruff leaving behind an angry red trail. He unbuttoned her pants and slid a hand into her panties, finding her drenched. "Remember no one will ever get you off like ol' Merle."

Playing into the same game he did, she smirked, "Billy might be able to." She wasn't surprised at the way his mouth stopped for a moment before his teeth bit down angrily, making her wince in both pain and pleasure. "He's down on his knees damn near twice as long as you." She continued, knowing she would get the desired result.

The sharp dagger look in his eyes made a pleasurable chill roll through her, bumps rising along her skin as he suddenly had her over his shoulder before he dropped her on the couch. Her pants were ripped down her legs, leaving her bare besides her black laced bra with the little red bow right in the middle she knew he liked. Merle bit at the inside of her thighs working his way towards her heat. He teased her with a quick flick of his tongue between her folds. "Blondie would be begging for it by now."

Carmen went to mover her hips and he placed a hand on her lower stomach, pinning her in place. "Billy would've had me screaming his name."

He loomed over her, his eyes taking in every feature of her face. "You want him?"

She took hold of the chain around his neck and pulled him to her, their lips meeting with so much emotion she thought her chest was going to cave in. They broke apart and her eyes searched his. "He ain't the one in front of me, is he?"

Accepting her answer, he sunk a thick finger in her causing a soft moan to spill from her lips. She went to close her eyes but a sharp push of his palm around her neck snapped them back open.

"Stop," she panted, unable to wait any longer. "Fuck me. God, Merle, please."

He smirked as he continued his assault with his fingers, ignoring her request. It wasn't until her cries turned into begging, desperate pleas that he finally exchanged his fingers for the quick insertion of himself. He thrust into her and heard his name fall from her lips like a whispered prayer. He had never seen anything like the perfect 'O' her mouth made as they rocked together. The way her chest arched forward, almost as if drawn into him by her soul made him quicken his pace. He enclosed one hand on the back of the couch, the other wrapping under one of her legs drawing it up to increase his depth. He watched her eyes squeeze tightly at the increase in ecstasy and he couldn't help but to stare at the lone tear that slipped past her lashes and down the side of face as she tried t keep in the loud scream that threatened to escape.

He thought for a moment what it would be like to see that face every day but he pushed it from his mind. They had been doing this dance for almost a decade now. He didn't need the commitment because even when she left she would be back.

Sensing him getting lost in the moment, she dragged her finger nails down his chest. He quickened his pace ready to see her fall over the edge for those few brief minutes of pure happiness. Carmen's body began to shake violently as the edge came closer. Her hands found his sides and her nails dug so deep she was sure they had pierced through the skin. Her chest heaved as she continued to quake around him, broken moans and pans covering his skin as her breath left her mouth and she moved against him so fast it was like a set of magnets. Curses filled the air as he came seconds after her. She grabbed his chain again to pull him closer and their lips met so softly that her heart melted.

**X-X-X**

"You should stay."

Carmen glanced back at the house for a minute. There was no doubt she loved the man inside but love wasn't enough. If she stayed, if she fought for a relationship that had been bubbling just beneath the surface for as long as she could remember, then she risked the possibility of it not working and not having Merle in her life was a chance she wasn't willing to take. She had gotten used to walking away from Merle Dixon but she would never let herself dwell on the pain that came along with it. They would be together again at some point in time. They always were. "Give me a ride back to my car?"

Daryl shrugged indifferently, letting her know he didn't mind a bit and nodded to the house. "Going to tell him you're leaving?"

"No. We don't do goodbyes."


End file.
